


Protecting Sal

by LittleBriBit



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Comfort, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 06:16:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBriBit/pseuds/LittleBriBit
Summary: Sally's mask gets covered in the school mashed potatoes thrown by Travis. Larry helps Sal clean up in the bathroom, comfort insues





	1. Protection

**Author's Note:**

> I procrastinated this for almost a week and then bing wrote it the night before school and now I'm publishing it during first period. Mood.

So far his day was going well. Sal had finished his test early, squeezed in a nap and hadn't been bothered by anyone yet. Currently he was on his way to meet up with Larry for lunch with Todd and Ash. Chug was out sick and Maple was still on a family vacation. Sal walked silently, ignoring how loud all the other students were and weaved his way around the people that were running everywhere. Eventually he spotted Larry standing by the trash can outside the doors. Sal grinned and made his way over, sliding his arm around Larry's waist.  
  "Glad to find you right where you belong" Sal joked, looking up at Larry who proceeded to laugh.  
  "Nice to see you too babe." Larry replied leaning down and kissing the cheek of Sal's prosthetic. Sal chuckled, leaning into Larry's side.  
  "So how have your classes been?" Sal asked as they made their way to the lunch line.  
  "Mostly boring" Larry told him as they walked, "but I started a new project in art so that will be fun."  
  "What kind of project?" Sal questioned, moving away to stand in front of him in the line, grabbing a lunch tray.  
  "Mosaic drawing, with a focus piece in the middle" Larry explained, grabbing his own tray.  
  "Sounds fun." Sal smiles, looking up at Larry as he made his way down the lunch line, receiving nuggets and mashed potatoes from Kim.  "Thanks Kim" Sal said while passing.  
  "Thanks" Larry said as well, taking his tray. "I'm not sure what the center piece should be though. Any ideas?" Larry asked as they made their way to the usual lunch table.  
  Sal chuckled at his own joke before saying 'my dick'  
  Larry laughed, "Maybe not for a school project. Give me another idea."  
  Sal sat down and hummed in thought. Larry sat next to him and immediately started eating. "How about Gizmo? You know how much he loves becoming art." Sal offered.  
  Larry nodded in contemplation, "Yeah that sounds good. Thanks babe" Sal smiled.  
  
As Sal went to reach around and undo his prosthetic's bottom strap, he got stopped by something slamming it back down, his nose starting to pound in pain from the impact.  
  "What the fuck Travis?!" Sal heard Larry yell, currently unable to open his eyes because of... mashed potatoes?  
  "Enjoy your food fags!" Travis yelled back, walking away to his own table.  
  "Fuck..." Sal mumbled wiping his eyes, slowly getting up, "Larry, it got under my mask." Sal blinked his eyes open long enough to see Todd making his way over to Travis, fists clenched.  
  "I gottcha Sally" Larry set his arm around Sal's shoulders leading him towards the bathroom.  
  "Fuck, Sally Face, you gonna be okay?" Ash asked making her way over.  
  "Yeah, I'll be okay. Can you stand at the bathroom door while I get cleaned up please?" Sal asked, feeling pitiful and unusually small.  
  "Of course" Ash said, falling into step behind Larry.

While they made their way out of the cafeteria, Todd was making his way up to the retreating figure if Travis. Todd grabbed him by the shoulder forcing him to turn around.  
  "Duh fuck do you want faggot? Gotta problem little bit-" Travis got cut off by Todd's fist colliding with Travis's jaw, causing him to fall to the ground.  
  "You fucking bitch!!" Travis yelled, attempting to launch himself at Todd, but Todd was quicker and slammed him back into the ground.  
  "I'm sick of your shit Travis. Stay the fuck away from us, got it?" Todd didn't wait for answer and made his way out of the cafeteria, leaving a shocked Travis on the ground.

Meanwhile when this was happening Sal and Larry had just gotten into the bathroom. As Larry gathered paper towels, Sal took off his prosthetic slowly, looking down, still not comfortable with looking at himself in the mirror. He looked down at his mask, sighing, and turned on the water. Larry walked over, handing Sal the paper towels. Ever since the head banging incident, Sal never really cared if Larry saw him without his 'face'. He wet the paper towel and started wiping off the mashed potatoes. Larry grabbed his bag, getting out his extra shirt normally used for art class. He also grabbed Sal's extra anxiety meds just in case. Sal finished cleaning off his mask and set it off to the side, finally looking up at his reflection. His eye traced over each individual scar, lingeringon the one that went right through his left eye socket. He then looked at the caved in side of his nose which was followed by the missing gash on his upper lip. Despite how much time had passed, his lip was constantly scabbing from splitting open randomly. He sighed, looking down again and closed his eyes. He felt Larry's arms wrap around his stomach and his chin on Sal's shoulder.  
  "You are beautiful Sal." Larry mumbled, picking up a paper towel and gently wiping away the mashed potatoes that made it onto his skin.  
  "I'm not..." Sal whispered, leaning back into Larry's chest nonetheless.  
  "You are. Baby, you're so handsome to me. 10 out of 10, better than Patrick Swayze by a long shot." Sal chuckled at that, glancing at Larry through the mirror.  
  "Better than Swayze huh?"  
  Larry grinned, "Definitely" he said, kissing Sal's cheek, hugging him.  
  "You're a dork, but thank you." Sal smiled, turning his face towards Larry, pulling him in for a kiss.


	2. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An aftermath of the incident with Travis, comfort for Todd and Larry. Some nice fluff for my boys and girl Ash with a mild piece of angst.

Larry and Sal left the bathroom, Sal now wearing Larry's painting shirt, it's short sleeves showing how things his arms are along with the faint scars from the same attack, as well as his own self inflicted ones. They were more faded due to using scar cream but he couldn't afford enough to use all the time on his face. Larry followed him out, keeping an arm around wrapped around Sal's shoulders. Ash looked up as they walked out and rushed over, hugging Sal tightly.

 "I'm so glad your okay. Me and Todd walked in right as it happened." Ash said rather quickly.

 Sal hugged back, "It's fine Ash. Todd looked angry, he didn't do anything did he?"

 Ash sighed and nodded, "Travis deserved what he got. Todd is fine though."

 Larry squeezed Sal's shoulder in reassurance. "It'll be okay babe." Sal nodded, frowning still.

Ash glanced at Larry in worry only to receive a slight head shake in answer. They made their way back to the cafeteria, letting Ash grab her own food and then went to find Todd. It took them a bit of time but eventually Sal found him in the small courtyard and walked over.

 "So..' Sal started, sitting next to him.

 "I know you don't like violence but he deserved it Sally." Todd explained.

 "I know Todd, I don't blame you." Sally stated, looking over as Ash and Larry walked through the doors. "Thank you."

 "I shouldn't have lost my temper like that. I'm normally not that easily angered by Travis." Todd frowned, looking down at the ground. Ash sat to Todd's left while Larry sat next to Sal.

 "It's not your fault Todd. Everyone snaps at some point" Ash reassured Todd, putting her arm around Todd's shoulders comfortingly. Todd leaned into Ash's side letting out a sigh. Sal set his hand on Todd's knee, the four of them sitting in a comfortable silence. They stayed that way until the lunch bell rang about 7 minutes later, where they went to their own classes, agreeing to meet up at the apartments later that evening.

 

**Addison Apartments - 4:26**

 

Larry was in his room, working on his mosaic piece while Sal was in the bathroom. He had the latest Sanitys Fall album in the background quietly so he didn't disturb his mom's sleep. She had the night shift again tonight. Larry sighed slightly, rethinking how the day had gone. Sure Travis said shit to them all the time but this was the first time he had gotten physical. Larry knew how Travis's dad was and couldn't help but worry if things had gotten worse for him at home. It still didn't excuse his actions though, Larry thought, absentmindely working on his project. He was so deep in thought he didn't notice Sal walk into his room, hair still wet from the shower he took. Larry was silent, the handle of his paintbrush resting against his bottom lip.

 "Lar? You okay baby?" Sal asked, placing his towel within the laundry basket. He was simply meet with a quiet hmm.

 "Larry?" Sal said, placing his hand on Larry's arm, causing him to jump.

 "Oh, sorry. I was just thinking." Larry said with a slight smile.

 "What about?" Sal questioned, sitting on the edge of Larry's bed.

 "For some reason, if Travis is okay." Larry said truthfully turning towards Sal.

 "Honestly I am too. I know he's like that because of his dad" Sal told him, sighing slightly, "I'm more worried about Todd though. He was really upset with himself."

Larry nodded frowning. Sal grabbed Larry's hand gently and motioned towards the bed.

 "Come on, let's take a nap before they get here" Sal offered. Larry smiled and got into the bed, pulling Sal as close as humanly possible.

 

**Larry's room - 6:30**

 

While Sal and Larry claimed one bean bag chair, Todd took the other and Ash claimed the he'd for herself, therefore becoming the snack person unwittingly. Todd started up today's game which was Bubble Bobble. Since it was Todd's game, he received the right of the player one controller which Sal presented to him like he was a king, causing all parties to laugh. They took turns playing against each other nearing the two hour mark of junk food, sodas, and gaming. It was amazing compared to how the other half of the day. Sal grinned looking at his boyfriend and best friends, happy as hell...but still missing New Jersey Disco Fries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly had no clue how to end this so why not Disco Fries 👌

**Author's Note:**

> There's very little homophobic language cause I hate writing it. I had planned for more but I got uncomfortable.


End file.
